Karakuri 卍 Burst
by C. C. Cr0ss
Summary: "The only thing I remember from my younger years was this, unbearable pain and blood dripping along my face. That plenty explained the bandage covering my left eye… Or maybe the dull hole in which it used to be."
1. Chapter 1

_Karakuri __卍 __Burst._

_Chapter One:_ _How I Became Insane._

* * *

><p>The only thing I remember from my younger years was this, unbearable pain and blood dripping along my face.<p>

_That plenty explained the bandage covering my left eye… Or maybe the dull hole in which it used to be._

I _stared_ at myself in the mirror. Remembering the mocking face 'Master' had done weeks before. She had one, simple request. But I couldn´t really understand why of all people she had chosen me. Maybe it was because as long as I can understand, I have a debt with her. She claims to have saved me long ago when I was just a child. Not that I can _actually _remember.

She had summoned me, that wasn´t the greatest thing_, at all_. I can even dare to say at the time it was _not_ for my benefit… Now I actually believe it wasn´t.

It never was.

* * *

><p><em>I knocked twice and entered the filthy brown room, and received the sight of a woman which seemed not as old as she was, maybe it was because of her perfectly combed hair falling to her sides; or maybe how her teal hair was so freaking long that it reached past her hips. I actually don´t mind that much. She was wearing a lab coat, a white shirt, black nettings and a tie the same color of her hair. She was sitting down in a chair, staring out to the window. Her voice, soft yet demanding rang across the room:<em>

_-Come near,- she turned around slightly, -and close the door.- she said while giving me an annoyed glance placing her lenses in the bridge of her nose._

_I did as she wished for. As if I was alive only to obey her orders, it was a strange habit of mine to sit on my own legs when in front of her. She smiled sarcastically every time. As if she thought I was her freaking bitch._

_But yet, it was the first time she said:_

_-Stand up._

_I didn´t really wanted to, but yet I didn´t had another option._

_She cupped my face slightly, smiling brightly at me. Making me blush at the contact, I couldn´t bear her touching me. Of course she would have thought I wouldn´t understand her actions a few seconds later. But I did. She, being frankly enough, was a freaking whore. And the worst thing was that she thought I would never do anything to her…_

_I received her slap, hearing the echo sounding across the room, keeping my stare right into her eyes, pretending that I hadn´t felt the slightest pain. Yet she seemed angry about it. Gazing irately into my eyes, she took a hold of my loose hair bangs and, dragging me near to her, punched me hard on the stomach. I kept pretending I didn´t felt the pain. But I couldn't help to bend a little bit to the strength._

_I wasn´t allowed to feel pain. No one here was._

_She took a hold of my upper clothes and almost ripped them apart, leaving me almost naked (if it wasn´t for my white, long coat and some reveling garments I was forced to use). She threw me to the floor, and I fell on my hands and knees. She placed her shoe-less feet on my back and kicked me down with a single blow._

_I hated being so weak._

_-And now that you are almost in the perfect position…- She said sitting again crossing her legs on the old chair and grinning at me; as if she would start laughing, non-stop, yet she only let go a soft chuckle._

_She was chuckling at me, to be more direct._

_She was thinking she was superior again. I hated that. She actually was repulsing._

_I raised my gaze, expecting, just as always, her degrading treat._

_What was it going to be this time?_

_Kiss her feet? Amuse her? Taking my clothes off to the point of exposing my femaleness? Beg for her pardon? Or even worse: Beg for my life? I hated her. I hated how she degraded me with simple words and acts; I hated how she sold my body to anyone having enough money to pay her fee. I hated how she used me as her joker. And everything certainly was, for her own pleasure._

_-You´ve got to praise me, as if I was your unique goddess._

_She had given me a command and I actually had to do it. I straightened my back when she shook her finger._

_-On your elbows and knees, as if you were actually begging for your life. I want to see you, as if you were actually scared, as if you could feel- She said, her bare foot maybe too near to my face._

_I lowered my gaze just a little, trying to look vulnerable to her. My not-so faked act seemed to be enough for her. She smiled a little bit while staring at me, her blue eyes strangely turning hollow and darker than usual. She covered her mouth with her long, teal painted fingernails, trying to hold a little chuckle. Her foot rose from the floor, the darkened skin (due to her nettings), got nearer and nearer, until it touched slightly my chin. She raised her foot, slightly so I would look at her fully; my hair falling over my left eye, completely hiding the bandages behind blonde bangs._

_**'For what was I created?'**_

_To be fooled at, maybe?_

_She smiled mockingly, in an attempt to hide it again; she smiled behind her long and girly fingers, her eyebrows bending over her lenses, giving her a sarcastic look. I stared to her window in a sudden move, the thought of seeing a yellow flash wandering outside the gardens, left my mind instantly as I saw no one._

* * *

><p>As normal, I combed my hair to a perfect bun, using the same ribbon to hold it up, placing the red roses to the side of my head, just as always.<br>I stared sadly to the scar that traveled along my face and while touching softly the bandages over my eye, I wondered again how in hell I had done it…  
>But, maybe the one along my face wasn´t the worst scar now that I think about it. My body was filled with them, some along my chest and another on my right leg, some in places I´m not allowed to say the name. Yet, I still can´t understand why there are also bandages over my neck, as if someone had tried to strangle me to death and the mark had never left. That was the impression I had.<br>I took a quick glance in the mirror; my blonde bangs falling over the bandages, the ribbon; that was firmly attached to my hair; showing from the sides; the stainless color the ribbon had, made my face become soft, the red roses; placed on the ribbon as a support; were almost unseen.  
>I really needed to change the bandages covering my neck; they were old and started to look dirty.<br>My coat was a stainless white, while my revealing garment (the one I´ve told I was forced to use), was scarlet red, I also wore white nettings and traditional Japanese slippers.

I couldn´t help but notice that my eye was shadowed with a crimson tone and it was that way since 'Master' had asked for that single favor.

~~~

I was summoned again.

I can actually bet it would be for the same, dirty favor. I walked through the halls and avoided the persons around me; some of them stared at me as if I was weird. And indeed, I was. But I hated them all; _I hated my freaking life, anyway._

I had become mad since the first favor she, 'Master' had asked. For that one, single, mischievous, favor.

I knocked on the door, twice, as always. She said a faint 'Come in', I opened the door, she watched distractedly out the window again. I walked to the nearest chair. Strangely, she had started to let me sit in a normal chair since I did the first favor.

That favor changed my life completely_. It had driven me mad._

* * *

><p><em>'Master' was holding a gun between her hands, she had taken it from her drawer; she showed it to me and said:<em>

_-You remember a black amber haired guy that came a few weeks before, don´t you? - I nodded -Well, I want you to do something for me- she said caressing the gun as if it was her most precious object._

_I stared at the weapon and the only thought of it being close to me, sent shivers down my spine. I took a hold of my long sleeves and tried to hide my fear. She turned around, and took a glance of me._

_-You´re going to work in a… different way tonight…- She said smirking madly, I raised my face for a second, a flash of light illuminating her eyes._  
><em>-What do I have to do?<em>  
><em>-Not as always… Let me think…- She said walking around the room, caressing the gun´s layer.<em>

_She turned around several times, and gazed to the window once again. She stared at the gun in disgust and shoved it to me._

_-Your victim will be her daughter. - She said staring at me with her blue eyes, oddly, they were swollen -Take revenge for me._  
><em>-What? - I asked almost gasping, taking the gun between my unsteady fingers.<em>  
><em>-You´ve got to kill her… but if you´re way to scared…- She made her point straight with those few words.<em>

_I had a debt with her. I really had to do it._

_-Any information?_  
><em>-All you have to know is here…- She said taking out a folder. –As far as I understand, the father won´t be there, tonight.<em>

_I stared at the yellow file; she gave me, and I took a quick glance over it._

_I couldn´t believe she would make do this; At least not to a nine year old child. I stood up and stared at her for a second, she seemed about to lose her composure. Her eyes being welled up with tears again as she did a motion to make me believe she was trying to fix her glasses. It almost hurt me._

_Almost._

_I walked out the door, and, as I started to hear small sobs, I walked through the hall, receiving the cold stares. Some of the people around me were whispering something about the gun in my hand. Some of them were of how I shouldn´t go out with the appearance of a whore and a gun._

_They said it was dangerous, and they were in their right minds to say so._

_We had known not so long ago that there was a 'New Organization' (To which I was completely oblivious of the name) forming here in the country._

_They claimed that 'They wanted to destroy evil.' Since that moment so many people were dead, so far._

_~~~_

_I walked down the streets, shaking a little bit because of the cold wind._

_I was staring dully to the house in front of me. The street was clear empty and the fallen petals from the trees around were moving slightly to the contact of the breeze. I stood there, unable to do so, I just couldn´t kill a little girl, yet the remorse I had against the woman that claimed 'Had saved me' could be paid with the child's life. I stared into the house, expecting for the lights to come out, 'Master' had said that the guy, Kiyoteru wouldn't be there. I started to trust in her words as I could only hear a little humming. A little girl humming… What was her name again?_

_Ah, yes! Kaai Yukii Hiyama._

_~~~_

_The lights were off at last._

_I waited for a few hours, I couldn´t bear to hear her scream and go out. Maybe asking for her, help from anyone, even a guy from the new organization. If I wasn´t killed for it, then I would get into jail and be tortured, and treated as a real whore… Who would really want that treat?_

_This time I really had to kill a person._

_It was sad, I know, but it was a very easy question._

_The child or me left alive?_

_I believe we all know the answer._

_I entered the house as softly as I could, it seemed to work, not a sound, nor a move I perceived. I walked through the house, trying to find the kid's bedroom; I traveled along the house, the gun in my hand. Shivers ran up and down my spine, the thought of the deadly sound, yet to be heard, made me panic just a little bit. I completely understood later on I would have to run away. Run for the life that had been exchanged for mine._

_I felt dirty. But… not dirty enough to stop myself. ~_

_I finally found the room, and opened the door slightly, the little child… The little girl was sleeping, holding her blanket near to herself, sucking on her thumb; she looked almost angelical with the moonlight entering from her window._

_Too bad the lovely child would be dead in a few minutes._

_I entered the room, and with slow steps, walked to the girl's bed._  
><em>Her black hair tied into two little ponytails, her pajama was soft pink, and her cheeks slightly blushed. Her blankets were completely white. And as long as I remember, she had a little note curled up in her hand. Strangely, a loosened stave made her blink… her eyes opened slightly as her soft, breathing voice said:<em>

_-Dad?_

_She stared at me, scared._

_The gun placed between her eyes._

_I believe it was her shock that made her unable to speak or move. I could feel as tears started to well up in my eyes. I believe she understood I didn´t wanted to do this that I really didn't wanted to kill her, because she stared at me with mournful eyes. I even believe I saw her smiling miserably._

_-I forgive you. - She mumbled, sobbing hard._

_The tears fell freely down my face at the moment…_

_Until I pulled the trigger… and smiled, without a doubt I smiled._

_The surrounding noise echoed in my ears. Her body lying colorless in her bed, the mattress slowly covering with the girl´s blood, her hair wet with the same red liquid. Her eyes grey and empty, her mouth opened slightly, her eyes still full with tears. Her before blushing cheeks, now pale, her pajamas with small hints of blood and her note grasped hardly on her hand. Talking of blood, it was so much; it reached the floor, turning the brownish wood into a reddish one. The scarlet color around the body was so… beautiful, her body, lying cold over the mattress, her lost eyes, and the little note in her hand… It just looked…_

_It looked so lovely. ~_

_Yes. You read right._

_I said it was lovely._

_I fell on my knees in that instant… A new smile started to creep up my face; I could see it from the reflective blood brightened by the moonlight. My eyes turned a soft shade of red, as if I was mad. I couldn´t notice at the time I had started chuckling, I was mostly unaware that I was laughing like a maniac seconds after._

_-She´s dead- I laughed –And she forgives me- I said while closing the girl eyelids. I smiled to myself after that. I could see it now. I was mad. I had killed an innocent child._

_How would it be when the person wasn´t innocent?_

_After all, I hate people._

_I held the gun tight to my body, the freezing cold of the metal, didn't seemed so cold in that instant. I closed my eyes, still laughing. I could hear voices outside the house. I didn´t cared; I knew they came for me, but I could always flee. I knew there was a window in the back, so I walked as slow as possible. They wouldn't enter a house without permission._

_Those 'Peace Controllers' the simple thought of them made me want to spit in some of their faces._

_I heard a crack… that should be the door._

_I heard steps; I smiled and laughed maniacally a little bit more. I saw my hands and clothes covered in blood, and smiled while placing my hands over my face. The scents of the blood filling my lungs, it smelled like steel, it was crimson red and it tasted too delicious… 'Master' couldn´t have chosen a more pure person to kill… It was odd how her blood tasted so fresh. Oh… but wait!_

_It was fresh~_

_-Stop right there! - A serious voice (yet high pitched) said._

_I turned around smiling… Would it be SO wrong to kill another one?_

_I laughed again while pointing at him with the gun. The guy that held out a katana seemed serious, yet frightened. I smiled once at him; his different colored eyes (one blue and the other greenish) were full of hatred, with a frown plastered on his face. I stared at him; he had silver hair; he had a black hat over his head and he wore a dark military gabardine, with red pants and soldier boots. He smiled a second after giving me a second look, was he so trusted that he thought he could beat me? I stared at him, almost backing the gun. I thought twice; he was rather handsome, but yet, I pulled the trigger._

_A cry of pain was heard around the corridors, I heard another person´s steps, as, at that same instant, I heard the body hit the floor, and I was actually surprised. He seemed so weak, yet he lasted long (…or as long as I allowed him), he had a deep hold of his sides, I believe he was swearing. Biting his lower lip, he took the katana between his hands again, and threw it at me._

_-What kind of traits are those to a lady? - I asked evading the sword easily._  
><em>-What kind of lady kills a nine year old child? I wouldn´t want to know- He shoved at me.<em>  
><em>-Just so you know… the one you have in front of you- I said, smiling like a madman again. I knew so.<em>

_I took his katana, and got nearer and nearer, the same partial, insane smile plastered on my face; I lifted the sword up and with a swift movement, I sank it into his torso, seeing how his blood splashed around. The steps I heard before augmented their pace. I walked away from the (probably dead) boy and found the window that would help me scape. A boy appeared from the other side of the hall as I lifted one foot to the aperture of the window. I stared at the boy for one faint moment, and smiled at him, taking my new beloved object out, ready to shot once again. He stood beside the body, but he didn´t said anything. He just raised his gaze and glared at me with his emerald eyes—eye?_

_I really don´t know, he had an eye patch over his right eye; he had blonde hair and emerald eyes—eye, he wore the same uniform, black gabardine, with red pants and military boots; his eyes… eye, stared at me, piercing my soul, a distant feeling overpowering my chest. His right eye covered with blonde hair, he stared at me in disgust, yet in surprise. The moment our eyes met, as I was climbing out of the window, one simple thought ran across my mind:_

_'Do I know him?'_

_Yet I smiled again, and whispered a very low 'See you later' while running away from the house, I could hear several more steps, and as I heard a piercing high sound, I started running faster. Yet I laughed, maybe it was her girlfriend, her sister, I don´t know, I really don´t care._

_I thought right… killing another one wouldn´t be so wrong. ~_

_Besides… he had that band around his arm… that one with the sing of the 'Peace Controllers'_

* * *

><p>She stood up and walked over to her desk, taking a covered object from it. I understood what it was when I could formally see the figure behind the cloth. Yet I stared in disgust, yet I was happy to see the familiar object. I had known for long that (even before I was a little child) it was handed from person to person. Now in these same moments, it was mine.<p>

And even though I freaking loved it… I couldn't hold the madness anymore.

The urge to kill a new person was too much… 'Master' knew I couldn´t stand it.

It was even more exciting when she needed to get rid of one of those 'Peace Controllers'. She took the cloth off the gun and smiled at me.

-_I´ve got a new mission for you_

* * *

><p>I don´t own the song 'Karakuri <em>卍<em> Burst'.  
>I do NOT own VOCALOID.<br>I do NOT own Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Utatane Piko, Kiyoteru Hiyama or Kaai Yuki. (**Snif, sniff**)

I just came up with the idea while listening to 'Karakuri _卍 _Burst'

The idea just wouldn´t leave my mind.

The _italics_ represent the first time Rin was asked to kill. (past events)  
>The normal writing is for the supossed 'present'<br>'~~~' Stands for secene change.  
>The 'horizontal ruler' is for the changes of past and future just 'cause I like it that way. ^^"<p>

[Chapter two]: "Peace Control!" with Kagane (Kagamine) Len's Point of view might take a while.

^^" Now I AM out of ideas.

Sincerely Yours:

C. C. Cr0ss

[Review? It gives me inspiration... and it takes me out of depression. xD]


	2. Chapter 2

_Karakuri __卍 __Burst._

_[Chapter two: Peace Control]_

* * *

><p><em>Hiding between the shadows; trying to calm my own breath… I could see the flashes of light that emanated from the construction I was trying to break through…<br>The mission was difficult and was almost suicidal. But the sky was clear and the moon shined brightly… differencing the light from the shadows…_

The good from the bad.

I started feeling the small rush of adrenaline when I started hearing that they knew someone was here… but they didn't knew where exactly. That was precisely what I wanted.

I was getting nearer and nearer to my goal: scape before they knew what documents I had taken away from them. I ran across the 'Nameless Killers' gardens and I hid myself in the out-side shadows of a small construction. I took a few steps, making sure that there wasn't anyone near.

-_And now that you are almost in the perfect position… You´ve got to praise me, as if I was your unique goddess._

I stopped in my tracks when I heard that voice… I stood for a second against the wall, when I decided to take a look…  
><em><br>__-On your elbows and knees, as if you were actually begging for your life. I want to see you, as if you were actually scared, as if you could feel- The teal haired woman said, her bare foot maybe too near to a girls' face._

The girl lowered her gaze. The teal-haired woman tried holding a chuckle. Her foot rose from the floor and touched slightly the girl's chin. She raised her foot, making the girl stare at her back; hair fell over her left eye, hiding vaguely some bandages behind blonde bangs.

I started running again when I saw how she rapidly stared where I was.

Had she… _discovered me_?

* * *

><p><em>Soft breeze was playing with my hair, moving it slightly. The smallest of smiles plastered on my face. The sky was clear that day, and I could hear the small amount of shouts that came from the other orphans.<em>

_-Len!_

_I opened my eyes to see a girl; she had short blonde hair and had bright emerald eyes. She smiled at me holding slightly the sides of her white dress._

_-Brother, isn't this dress cute? - She said jumping a little bit._

_I smiled at her and nodded, she smiled back; I walked to her and took her hand in mine. I smiled brightly at her, and laughed slightly, she followed me in the laugh, I was happy._

_As happy as an orphan can be, but happy, nonetheless, besides it wasn't all lost. I had my sister. I had someone to protect._

_I took her in a tight embrace, tugging on her dress slightly._

_-Why did you put the dress on today? We won't be able to play!_  
><em>-Haku said it was cute…- she smiled to herself - It isn't?<em>  
><em>-It is! – I said fast enough for her to not be upset with me - Is just that I wanted to play outside today…<em>

_She laughed innocently, hugging me back._

_-I'm sorry, we can play later… Right?_  
><em>-Ok, we'll play tomorrow, promise?<em>  
>-<em>Promise…!<br>_

* * *

><p><em>I held the documents tightly into my coat, seeing if they were completely hidden in my gabardine pocket. I heard my own steps, my soldier boots breaking the leaves beneath them, the air hitting coldly the un-covered part of my face. I shivered from the cold as I adjusted my gloves. I could hear the voice of the teal haired-woman.<em>

_"You've got to praise me as if I was your unique goddess"_

I stopped my tracks at the memory of the voice.

I stared at the floor for a second.

I remembered the girl… Her left eye was covered in bandages… a long scar was over her nose bridge, she was blonde. And if it wasn't for the reddish tone, I would have sworn that her eye was emerald green.

Ironic?

_No… _just a coincidence.

* * *

><p><em><em>-Are you sure this is the right way?<br>-I'm sure, now be quiet.  
><em>  
>I took a deep breath, stopping in my tracks and turning around I stared at my companion. He stared back adjusting his hat; he walked-past me and smiled slightly. I sighed mockingly, but smiled too.<em>

-Come on, we've got to make guard.

* * *

><p><em>My heart skipped a beat for a second. The eco of the shot filled the streets. I stared at Piko, and we started running to the source of the noise.<em>

Hard breathes escaped our chests, fearful stares at each other were made when we both heard a maniac laugh. The laugh started sending shivers down my spine as it became louder with every second.  
><em><br>"She's dead! _- She laughed-_ And she forgives me!" _

I stopped breathing for a second as I heard the voice. I stared at Piko, he stared back, both of us with the same question running freely through our minds: 

_Who do we have to see dead tonight?_

I couldn't think of a worse reason to start the nightfall…_ following a killer? _Wasn't it bad enough that we almost got ourselves killed? What-

_What if we got killed tonight?_

I couldn't care less for me…_I was worried for Piko._

* * *

><p>We got closer to the source of the noise as we heard another laugh and we were sure where the person was…<br>It couldn't be that house. No one would want it to be that place… No one would want to believe it was _there. _I heard a small gasp… I questioned if it was my own, or if it was my companion's one.

_Kaai Yuki_… _please, don't tell me it was her._

* * *

><p>I saw how Piko took his katana handle harder than usual. A frown plastered on his face as he got nearer to the door. I saw how, in a swift movement he slammed himself against the door bringing it down.<br>_  
>-Come on! - <em>He whispered turning to me.  
><em><br>_I stared at him for a second as he groaned entering the house. He walked slowly; I could just walk behind him.

He gave a turn to the right, walking towards the girls' bedroom._  
><em>  
>I started having a small head-ache. <em>Something was wrong. Something smelled like iron.<em>

I took Piko's shoulder in my hand, making him stop. I walked pass him while he stared at me oddly, I took a glance to the girls' bedroom, but I saw no one…  
><em><br>Just the girl… she was lying on her own, dead… and with tears covering her cheeks._

_I wasn't wrong… it was blood._

I saw how Piko walked slowly as he saw how I was partly shocked, but not surprised... just, disgusted. He took a glance at the room and pressed himself against the wall, covering his mouth in shock, his eyes filling with tears.

I stared at him, for a second before I saw how he walked away.  
><em><br>-_Don't do it…- He stared back at me, seriously.  
>-I won't let her go off with this, Len<em>… I won't.<em>

I understood and nodded slightly. I took another glance to the bedroom, waiting in the doorway before I started walking to the girl… I stood by her for a second; I saw how her eyes were closed. I took my hat in my hand, and gave a little bow, all out of habit. Placing the hat back on my head, I stared at the girl…

-_'I'll come back in a few days, take care of her for me while I'm gone'_ Your father said that to me the last time I saw him…- I said not expecting an answer.

_I just wanted that meaningless words fell upon deaf ears._

I walked outside the room, closing the door slowly.

I heard a shot, a yell and a loud thud. Then started hearing screams, so I started walking to the cries, to my companion and the killer, I groaned at the pointless discussion.

_After all, the kid was already dead._

But nonetheless I found myself augmenting the pace. I was fond of what I would find when I saw them. I was wondering who I would find on the floor.

_I was sure it would be him._  
><em>I turned to the right and stared.<em>  
><em>I wasn't wrong.<em>

I saw how his blood was spread over the floor. And I walked towards him, seeing how his own weapon was across his chest. His hair fell over his eyes, and I couldn't help to say to myself that he was dead. I stood beside him for a second.

Then I raised my gaze and took a glance to the girl that was trying to escape out the window. I stared at her harshly, yet surprised, she smiled maniacally and raised her gun. But I saw how her smile faded and she lowered the pistol.

_It was the girl I saw a few hours ago._

She smiled for a second and stared at me, watching me from head to toe; she turned her face towards the window and then she whispered:

_-See you later!_

* * *

><p>I heard how people gathered around the house. It wasn't hard to know either.<p>

But I didn't want this day to end the way it ended.

I heard steps right behind me, and I suddenly heard them stop. Then I heard a piercing shout. I turned around to find the girl with peach-like hair and deep emerald eyes I promised to protect if her brother was gone. Her eyes were wide open staring at the floor in shock. She walked slowly towards me, as if she wanted me to tell her it wasn´t her brother. That it was a fake, a joke, but I couldn´t say anything. I just could stare back at her with a bored expression.

-It isn't a joke… _right?_

I saw her eyes welling up with tears, when I shocked my head. She ran towards me and embraced me, digging her nails hard into my arms. She hid her flushing face in my chest, I couldn't stand people touching me… yet I held her head in that place. I wouldn´t stand it if she tried to peek into his brother body.

It would hurt her a little bit more… and also me. 

* * *

><p><em>A dreadful shout was heard.<em>

_As we entered the orphanage, we saw the falling body of our 'mother', Haku. We saw how her chest was crimson red. We saw how her eyes were filled with tears. I saw for a moment how her eyes begged for life before they turned blank. I took my sister between my arms, trying to protect her from the scene. She was stiff between my arms._

_I couldn't believe it…_

_-You know what we're looking for, go search for her._

_I embraced my sister tightly; I could feel how she was crying against my chest._

_I saw a woman with long teal hair; she smiled at me as she fixed her glasses. She laughed mockingly and pointed at my sister. A man appeared and stood beside her, holding a katana, approaching us. He raised the long sword slightly, but stopping, he stared at me for a second._

_I will never forget those eyes… those… red orbs that stared at me for an instant, begging me to run away._

_-Hurry up, I don't have all day- the teal-haired woman said while tapping her foot._

_His eyes busted with madness and he smiled to the side._

_My sister took a glance to the person as he separated her from me…_  
><em>Then all blacked out… until I… started feeling this, unbearable pain and blood dripping along my face...<em>

_I touched the right side of my face, feeling the hot liquid running over my fingers, I could feel my sister struggling, I could feel she was worried for me, I could feel she was in the same pain I was… After all we were twins. I outreached my arm when I heard her shout my name._

_I opened my left eye, petrified._

_I…_

_I could see how she was taken away from me._

_-_**_Rin!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes in shock… I tried to calm my own breath. I took harshly the blankets covering me…<em>

It was that dream again…

I raised my hand and touched the eye patch slightly… feeling guilty, like every night.

_I couldn't help her again…  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I will<em> never <em>own_ Vocaloid.  
><em>I will_ never _own the song_ 'Karakuri __卍 Burst'  
><em>I will_ never _own, Kagamine Rin and/or Len, neither Utatane Piko, Kaii Yukii, Hatsune Miku, SAF2 Miki or Yowane Haku!  
><em><br>Ok! I know it's been a long, long time! _Maybe this isn't as good, whatever you call it, as the first one. But the other side, Len, was difficult, _not only had I never worked with him before_, _but also I had no ideas.__

From the very start this chapter was supposed to be the same, but told by him, Len. The other idea of this was to show how in one night, he lost most of his human emotions. Just like in one night, Rin became insane.

_I know in the last chapter I said Len had blue eye(s). But I discovered that Crypton said their eyes were emerald green. So I changed that!  
><em><br>I just hope that the chapter is worth the wait!__

And, _YES,_ I changed Utatane Piku, for SF-A2 Miki for Piko's sister, because...

____I don't know... I see them more as brothers, than a couple. But that's just me.__

Sincerely Yours:

C.C. Cr0ss.

Thanks to all the people that read, alerted, reviewed or favorited (Grammar Fail?) this story!


	3. Chapter 3

__Karakuri 卍 Burst. __

_Sorry for late update!_

Chapter 3: _Uncivilized Minds._

* * *

><p>There are times when you can't trust the reality you live in. When that happens, you start wondering if you are really doing the right thing.<p>

But that wasn't a doubt within me. I knew what I was doing was wrong…

I saw it when the flashing memory of the girl I killed came into my mind. I couldn't help to laugh slightly at the vague memory of the guy falling on his knees in front of me._  
><em>I couldn't help to see I wasn't sorry… I wasn't meant to be. I did those things, _and with innocence, _at first… I thought it was Master's doing… _But I find it quite addicting on its own._

* * *

><p><em>Another day had made its way up into the skies, but there was something more sinister about this day.<em>

There was something off. It was the first time in years I hadn't heard the singing of the birds outside my window. And there was no sun infiltrating my room through the broken crystal of my window. It was quiet… _incredibly quiet_.

I opened my eyes to find myself not quite adjusted to the usual darkness of my room.

I stood and dressed in my attire, staring out the window for anything odd. I took the gun I had adored for long time now, and headed for the door, hearing the small clapping of the slippers hitting the floor.

Only to have to duck when I opened the door, staring to a suspicious little boy that had just a few seconds ago, thrown a knife to my door...

He was new to the quarters, and he could have, also, been mistaken as my relative.

I felt pity for the little guy, but he felt pity for me, too.

It wasn't my fault I couldn't remember anything and he recalled it as if it was a few minutes ago.

There was still dried blood covering half of his face.

-I started even before you age. – I told him as if the questioning in his eyes was obvious.

He pitied the girl who knew nothing of her life before she was trained to kill. I pity him for remembering everything.

-I don't care. It is your fault I'm 'ere. – He said as a whisper.  
>-It wasn't my idea to get you here. I wanted you dead.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The lingering smell of blood alone was petrifying.<em>

_Two bodies, collapsed on the floor by either the lack of air or blood loose were facing the ceiling. I saw them as if they were contemplating the life they decided to give up when they did not fight against me._

_Such, pitiful girls… both of them were beautiful. Both with their long, blonde hair… and bright eyes… that stared dumbly at what they had though could be salvation, those pretty almost colorless orbs lacking life, I don't really know the reason they needed to be killed, but I did it since Master told me to do it._

_Those instants in which I could be whatever my mind wanted me to be were utterly delicious._

_The small moans that escaped the blonde's mouths when they were alive, were music to my ears… but they were nothing compared to the muffled cries that begged for air._

_I loved those sounds… or maybe I hate them._ I don't know… _The feeling is so passionate I can't tell the difference anymore-_

_I could hear steps… they were running_ –barefoot.

_The child appeared at the doorframe, blonde and skinny - he couldn't help to stare at me with his deep blue eyes. I stared bemused at his weird pose_.

* * *

><p>-Look, sailor-boy,- I grunted -I don't have time to deal with you- he glared back at me with his only eye...<p>

He suffered my same punishment – a bandage covering his left eye. A dull whole, behind the carelessly placed bandage... I couldn't help to feel sympathy for the little brat.

-You can't order me around.

-I could kill you… You decide- I took a step closer, he backed up

-I'd like to see you try.- I snorted, he smirked -Don't pretend I didn't almost cut your throat in half that day.

I laughed at his enthusiasm, as he crossed his arms, pouting slightly.

-Almost.

He smiled again.

-Yes, almost.

* * *

><p><em>The small, petrified boy could only stare from the door frame… with strange emotions in his eyes – which were almost un-readable. I couldn't place my finger on what they were.<em>

_He just stood by the door frame, not quite in a normal pose for someone in shock – but with his hands tightening at his back, as if holding something._

_Then… realization – that little…_

_-You mother fucker.- the child said, calmly enough to take me aback. I could only stare at the smile tugging on his lips as he threw recklessly a knife in my direction._

_I dodged the small weapon just by a bit, but instead I felt this little – _annoying _– tingling little sour feeling at the side of my neck –that little bugger- then I felt the bandages over the bruises getting moister and moister as they started to lose a little around my neck._

_Fuck this – I swear I'm going to_ kill _that brat._

_I smiled as mockingly as I could._

_-Why fight for those who are already dead?_

_He took a step back, glaring at me, with poison in his eyes. I smiled at his naiveté's. -You big oaf._

_-This is my family yee talkin' 'bout!_

_I laughed. Genuinely laugh. This was all too entertaining._

_-Seriously? All of this… over your bloody family?- I couldn't help to bend over in my laugh fit._

_-Drop fucking dead.- The boy growled under his breath, shoving another knife in my direction, scratching the side of my face._

_-That was just a warning._

That little fucker…

_I smiled as I dodged the new small projectile that was sent towards me._

_I approached the little brat and took him by his_ tiny – _little throat, tightening my bloodstained fingers around it._ The feeling – _it was that feeling again… the rush… the absolute_ need_–my fingers, tightening just a tad more. I laughed watching how his eyes started to water – his small, round and puffy cheeks going red… the small pants and moans that begged for air – just like his family had done before him._

_He wouldn't last long, I knew that. It was extremely adorable._

_He then, proceeded to spit at my face. I smiled as I clenched even tighter._

Stupid _– stupid, little sailor boy._

_I was caught so deeply in those thoughts – those_ sick_ thoughts of wanting revenge for everything master had done that I didn't hear the steps that rushed over the hallways… A girl, no older than me appeared just around the bend. That kimono…_ those garments… _Those_ loose_ bandages over her right eye._

_A_ sold _slave –a_ gift _from the police to the killers. How…_ convenient.

_-For the love of God!- the small and frightened voice was heard -Let the kid down right now!_

_I absent mindedly stared to the side to meet one of the dull creatures Master called my companions – but as I said before,_ she was just a slave. _Not of the real organization that she liked to pretend she worked for. One of _the_ right eye_ traitors –_one of the few that could be counted with one hand... She spoke in a soft and childish voice, and yet it sounded roughly peculiar. I let the child fall from my grasp just for the pleasure of hearing a small groan coming out of the boy's mouth. I decided to be kind enough to kick the boy at his side. He groaned again and rolled on his back as he held onto his abdomen for dear life._

_-Stop doing that!- She said – _God,_ so far she's annoying. -He's not meant to be killed!_

_Yes._ Totally right _– she's annoying_.

_-He's nothing but a child!- She says._

_In a snap of anger, I took her by the throat; and smashed her to the wall behind her … I love doing that –they get so frightened when I do, they don't know what to do to save their own life._

_The blood in my veins was flowing with anger all over my body_ -I used to be a child, too! _I was_ so fucking ready _to kill this girl… But I cannot do that…_

_Instead I whipped her side with the handle of the gun I couldn't use in this planned murder._

**_"You must not use the gun. That will leave proofs that_ you _did it. You've gotten yourself quite a reputation. Don't you think?"_**

_That's what Master said…_

_She yelped in fear as I straddled her to the wall._

-_Who the_ fuck _do you think you are, you lame excuse for a slut?- I purred into her ear, letting her throat free and taking a hold of the lilac platinum locks she had for hair._

_I think I heard the faintest of grunts when I slammed her skull against the wall and then proceeded to shove my knee up to her stomach._

_Watching her slide down the wall and bending on the floor, shaking in pain… made me find the idea of smashing her face to the ground to be _really _appealing._

_The sharpest of shouts ran across the hallways as I did, the child forgotten long ago._

* * *

><p>-<em>Little boy…<em>

-Yes ma'am?

-What is your name?

-Oliver, ma'am.

-Well, now… you're going to be a really good child, and follow orders. _Won't you like that?_

-Y-yes ma'am- I heard the desperation in his voice. And sadness. -, is there anything you might need me for at this moment, ma'am?

-No. Not at all, you can leave now.

-Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am.

I heard the click of the door beside me. He stood outside the now closed door, staring down at his feet… the small hint of blood still present around him…

Around his face were really small bruises –from his fight to not be a part of us. And he was still bleeding… His bare hands had dried blood under his finger-nails, and some parts of his clothes were ripped.

I took the boy by the shoulder – he ran to the other side of the hall.

_-Don't touch me!_

And then he ran away.

I followed him to the room he was given to, and I heard the soft sobs of the child behind the door.

I took the handle and opened, not really caring for his reaction, I just walked over to him, with a wet tissue over my hand. He stared suspiciously at the clot, as I took his face between my fingers. I tried to be as kinds as I could while I cleaned his skin.

-It feels weird and it hurts, doesn't it?

-Yes…

I kept on cleaning his face, observing the loose bandages over where his eye used to be.

-Let me fix that, would you?

He stared bemused into my eyes as if trying to understand what I meant.

-The bandage, I mean.

-Oh… I really prefer if you wouldn't-

-I'm not going to leave until you let me,_ little brat._

He sighed.

_-Fine._

* * *

><p>I believe, most of the people that knew what I was doing, thought I was a maniac that loved blood.<em> But I hate it. <em>The stains won't wash off.

But, the eyes falling into the darkness…_that _was my favorite part.  
><em><br>_I love to take away the treasure of the life they never cared to live… mostly, because,_ in my eyes, _they were worse than I…

Or maybe they weren't.

But there is one thing I'm sure.

I'm going to track down that emerald eyed boy – that filthy little… _dog;_ _and I'm going to take his life._

And I'm not going to regret this either.

* * *

><p>I stil don't own anything! I don't own Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku or the un-named vocaloids Lily, IA, Yuzuki Yukari or Oliver!<p>

I'm so _sorry _for the late update! You know how imagination decides to be a -bad person sometimes... About the sudden change of Rate, there will be not be lemon -nothing like that! I just found it to start being too violent... Even before... But I was frigthened myself when I checked for grammatic errors... so if somethings slips... My bad...

I still hope people are reading this...

Almost 09 months... why do you hate me so much, imagination? D':

And.. if you're reading, thank you very much!

And thank you all for the support :D

Sincerely Yours:

C.C. Cr0ss.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm a horrible human being for making you all wait for more than a year for one bloody chapter. And I swear I'll try to update this sooner. On my heart._

* * *

><p><em>Karakuri <em>_卍 __Burst. _

_[Chapter Four: Of Nightmares and Shouts.]_

* * *

><p>-People tend to have nightmares about the things they fear the most: Dying, losing someone, falling eternally… things between those categories.<em> Is there a reason I do not?<em>

/I dream of an Orphanage, as I've exposed before to you, Master Kaito… but every time the dreams are different somehow, yet they always end the same. The girl is taken away as she screams in agony – _she dies. _And I always find myself waking up with shouts burning at the back of my throat…

/The dream flows through my mind – as if I had lived it: they hurt most of the time. In my dream I _know _something –someone- is taken away from me… and my eye – well, the one that is blind now, somehow hurts… when I shouldn't feel anything, I know; that is why I called for you, Master – I hoped you might be able to help me.

* * *

><p>Days are the same.<p>

Time passes, as slowly as it always does. People fall into constant routines.

They make guard.

* * *

><p><em>-… It's always the same, sadly. From the nights I get a full time sleep to the ones I've barely slept a few hours. The constant reminder of how I can't save the girl in the dream kills me every time. I tend to remember vividly the bright color of her blood. And it is then when I wake up. Shouting, sweating and gripping my sheets to the point of digging my nails into the mattress. <em>

_/There are times when I wake up crying thick red tears that crawl from the back of my throat. It is only a dream; I can't understand why it affects me so deeply; or why it's the only dream that runs over my mind – again and again…_

* * *

><p><em>The mission started.<em>

_The newbie behind him was half his size and a third his age._

_The child was adorable, most would think he was taken because there were no other people to do it; but he had gotten there with his tiny feet and own free will._

_The arm between his hands was taller than him, yet he managed. It was weird to see his face – full of determination, with the big, green eyes almost as big as half of his face. Len turned around, giving him a second glance – almost sighing in resignation._

_-Why are you here, again? – Len asked, turning around and getting down to the boy's eye level._

_-They took my sister – He said with a high pitched voice that forced itself not to crack._

_-They took her? What do you mean?_

_-A man appeared one day – He said -, and took her away -, he frowned -. I don't know where they took her, but I miss her. I told mom I would protect her, and the man with red eyes took her any way…_

_His mind ran back to his dream – red eyes; platinum hair. He sighed, watching how the boy's eyes began to sparkle with grieving tears._

_-How old is she? – He asked, almost too caught up in the younger eyes._

_-Nineteen… -He said as if she was the younger sister, needed to be protected from the monsters under the bed. He almost laughed, but the determination in the little boy with green hair and eyes was too serious for Len to mock him._

* * *

><p><em>Len's expression shifted to concern as he said:<em>

_-I hear screams… and I am exhausted every time I wake up. I am afraid of falling asleep -frightened even. For some reason I am afraid; something at the back of my mind tells me I might not wake up._

_/I might be hallucinating – I know. But what if I am not? What do I do, then?_

* * *

><p><em>The child was behind him, half-running as he tried to catch up to him, he gasped to breathe, and the older couldn't help but feel guilty. <em>

_-Do you want to rest for a minute?_

_The child stops and supports himself on his knees, nodding vaguely. He smiled at the irony. Hadn't the little boy said the blond would be tired before he was?_

_Dawn was falling, and he knew it wasn't wise to return to the quarters at the hour. The child fell asleep, and against his will, he followed._

_He woke up to the muffling sounds of someone desperately trying to break free._

* * *

><p><em>-I cannot rest – he says – I cannot fall asleep, and that frustrates me, every time! I find myself tossing the bed sheet to the floor wondering how it can be so hot with them on and… freezing without them; time doesn't pass, and yet it runs. It's complicated.<em>

_/The bags under my eyes are growing, and the little that remain give me weird, fascinated looks, wondering if I am traumatized at what happened. Their looks are pitying; even too bothersome for me to bear. Their minds, so… _simple, _I am not traumatized (Am I?). I'm not even fazed because of it!_

_/Piko died, yes –he was my friend- _a good friend_… like a dog: loyal. I shouldn't mourn him. He died because of his own stupidity; his _bravery,_ as most would call. Everyone here dies a hero… even if they were not one. Even if they were the worst scumbag in the whole of the world! They said they were _great;_ if they had been great, they wouldn't have died! They wouldn't… t-they…_

_Master Kaito flinched at his words and proceeded to clear his throat:_

_-I know how that can affect you… but you _have_ to accept it, Len – maybe…_

_-I have_! _I _have_ accepted it! Many times! – He runs his fingers through his hair._

* * *

><p>He felt trapped as he caught his breath.<p>

There she was, staring down at him with the gun on his temple. Her happiness was undeniable as she saw his disgusted face as he smelled the blood on her hands, his eyes growing in surprise – he became terrified.

"Could she… all of them?" He thought watching her smirk. Weirdly, that ceased to bother him.

Her smile faltered as she saw the fear dissipating from his eyes. Her surprise was little – but true; no trace of fear or disgust were on his face when, barely seconds ago his face showed only how terrified he was. He smiled: there was nothing else to lose if she killed him on the spot.

-Come on - He said -, I don't mind.

The glint on her eye vanished with his words.

-Meh – She said, lowering the gun -; I'll finish you later.

* * *

><p><em>-… Their deaths replay, <em>over and over_ in my head! I _imagine_ how they died! I smell the blood under my fingernails and on my sleeves! I have accepted it. _I have!

_Master reflects on that for a minute or so – every second is excruciating for the younger male as a dead silence falls upon them. Len observes Kaito as he falls to the conclusion: _

_He's turning mad… losing his humanity; if you wish to call it that_. _Len breathes heavily – wondering, too if he has. Master looks at him, almost too emotionless for his own taste._

_-Len, listen to me – He says -, I am sorry. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do._

_Len's breath leaves his throat; he must have misunderstood._

_-W-what? You can't be serious…– He whispers. The other's gaze doesn't falter -. You have to help me! – He shouts – I am turning mad! I don't know what I _could do _if I did! -, he grew desperate, covering a half of his face -. Just look at the girl we are vaguely chasing after! She turned mad - she killed a child, and my friend, and…! -; a single tear of frustration streaks down his face as he frowns, and he notices, to his despair, just how everything that happened _is_ affecting him._

'_Does she feel the same at night when dream finds her?' he asks himself 'Probably not.'_

_He takes a second to calm down, sighing._

_-I'm sorry – He says as he turns to the door -. I shouldn't have bothered you with this. It is my problem and mine alone._

_Kaito stared at the floor after he left, trying to find the reason behind those words, but he wasn't able to mind, he really didn't want to… and that frightened him as he thought of the boy's stance as he left._

* * *

><p><em>Something was rotten – he shivered, but the back of his mind insisted it wasn't because of the cold. It was fear -, the only reason that made sense, was that… fear consumed him. He sighed in resignation – irritated at his own mind: his idiocy told him he had to be scared of something he could not control.<em>

_His surroundings were frightening to see and an insult to his nose – a bother for his stomach, and that made him angry and afraid… and that made him mad, and thus, he became scared of his limits. He would have lost his composure, hadn't Yuma – one of the remaining soldiers – approached him._

_-I'm sorry – He said, patting him on the back. Len nodded, pretending for a vague second he had acknowledged him. Yuma turned around and left… Hours passed and Len was left alone with a vision that years ago would have given him nightmares._

_He searched through the pile of bodies in front him – all too innocent; all too young -, looking for the one under his command. He couldn't find him._

"_Why did you leave him alone?" he asked himself, a growl escaping the back of his throat as he hissed, angry at his own mistakes – he wasn't one to mourn… but they were children. Younger than he ever was when he arrived, younger than when he was taken –, saved, even._

_He was thankful for that, but he still wondered: Why him? They never told him and he wondered even after all the years he had served them._

_He had been afraid of asking anything since he spoke about his nightmares with Master Kaito. He was afraid they had lied to him – taken as a fool – lied from the very moment they took him from the Orphanage. He feared the lies behind the Organization._

_But there was one sole thing he feared the most… he was afraid he might be an experiment like the mad girl – made only to hate, kill and destroy. Maybe he was, and that worried him. He feared he wouldn't be able difference right from the wrong; black from white – his Organization from the other… himself from the girl._

_His head ached, he held the bridge of his nose, trying – with no result, to ease the stinging headache. He touched the eye patch, and traced the scar that crossed his face remembering hers – bandages over her left eye, blonde hair, a bloodshot, crazy, red eye that reminded him of death and some sense of twisted innocence… it was weird to think that; but her eye brought him some kind of comfort, and he wasn't sure why._

He was afraid of finding out, anyway.


End file.
